1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate providing an audio device and an output method thereof, and more particularly, to an audio device which selects a power supply according to a change of a sound source, and an output method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio device amplifies an input audio signal to output the amplified audio signal through a speaker. Power having a level higher than or equal to a level of the audio signal is supplied to an amplifier that amplifies the audio signal.
A type of power supply may be classified as a linear power supply (LPS) and as a switching mode power supply (SMPS). In general, in the case of LPS, an output voltage has high noise and ripple characteristics, but the volume is relatively large, resulting in a large amount of heat being generated. Therefore, the LPS, in an actual design is limited by a maximum output due to its design. In the case of SMPS, the volume is low, and power efficiency is high in a high power state. However, a ripple characteristic generated by a switching pulse is relatively inferior to linear power.
In a home audio amplifier, dynamic changes of output energy are very large from a low output to a level having a high energy peak, according to the sound source. Accordingly, a technology for realizing an optimum sound quality and power efficiency in a low output area having a low energy level and a peak output area is required.